Talk:Aura Statue
Do all Aura Statue drop Diorite? Or is it just the ones in Ulli's Aery? --Jesyvut 21:41, 19 March 2007 (EDT) Yes the ones in The Shrine of Ru'Avitu do Also id like to add that their Crystal shield is Protect II (According to Aura Steal) Diorite seems to be less than 1%. I've killed over 1000 of these and not one has dropped. Probably just horribly bad luck, even with TH4. Shentok 16:55, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Diorite is a very low drop rate. The drop off Aura Statues in both Ullikummi's room and the area near The Celestial Nexus. Three hours straight farming yielded no Diorites, even with Treasure Hunter IV (TH4). --Octoberasian 03:26, 24 June 2008 (UTC) With nearly 1000 reported kills, I'd be willing to say the drop rate is correct. 1% is painful no matter how you think about it, and seeing as the statues are not rapid kills or spawns, it seems worse than it is. StyxRiver 22:42, 11 September 2008 (UTC) SE seriously need to fix this BS. On a good farm night we can get one of everything except this, then the next week, we spend our WHOLE run, WITH TH4, and get nothing, wtf. We now have 8 Despot, and no Diorite, we're doing mid-week farms with TH4, this is totally ####ed up. --Blazza 12:39, 13 September 2008 (UTC) I was wondering if anyone has tried to low man these. I know kills will be slow and I know the rate is retardedly low, but it's a change of scenery and would be nice to get a diorite or two. I was thinking a 75 THF/NIN and WHM might be able to, with skill, but I don't know what their acc is like, anyone ever try low manning these? (lowest I've done was 1 PLD, 1 WHM, 1 DRK, 1 THF) Alaik :solo on blm is really easy any blm can do them --- As a followup, 75 THF/NIN can solo them pretty easily, toss in any job capable of tossing a cure or enfeeble for no downtime farming. Note for solo: Thunder Beak is the only possible threat, while the 200ish dmg isn't much, the 10-15 second stun with wiped shadows can hurt, keep HP high around time for predicted TP moves. Happy hunting. :\ I have seen 75NIN/DNCs solo these and have attempted it myself. It is possible to solo them, but you need skill and pretty decent gear --Bidski 06:09, 21 May 2009 (UTC) As a follow-up to the above:don't be scared to go try these out on NIN/DNC, they are actually fairly easy. The only "pretty decent" gear I have is Boxer's Mantle, Unger Boomerang(day)/Fenrir's Stone(night), and SH+1....other decent items, like the Koga belt, really were immaterial to this fight. I do have evasion fully merited. Just gear up for full evasion, enfeeble them, and if paralyze doesn't stick, hit them with some lightning ninjitsu and then recast para. Best to save TP for curing waltze II, and keep drain samba II up. You might get stunned/lose shadows/take some damage, but I never go below 50% before dancing it back up to full. Long fights, but easy. Doesn't require you to be a 1337 neenja to pull off. Given the awful drop rate, this can be a very long path to getting byakko's panties -.- --Gibgezr 06:11, May 28, 2010 (UTC) 242 exp in a 3 person party with signet, level 87? --Derableska 22:41, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Duoing these right now, 2x SAM/DNC. Both using Soboro and an evasion build. Drippy squiggles 03:03, 30 May 2009 (UTC) duo'ed 75 war/nin and 75 rdm/nin and fight is pretty easy getting chain 3-4 slow II is a must can get recast ichi if slow is landed. A friend of mine soloed the statues as BLU/NIN using a bind nuke technique and a dark based sleep. I joined him on RDM/DRK, never got any resists on sleep, bind or stun, so probably soloable by RDM/NIN too -Fyren- 21:13, January 13, 2010 (UTC) RDM/BLM can solo easily. Absolutely no reason for /NIN when you get next to no resists on Bind/Gravity. Dathus 14:22, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Solo @ 75 DRG/BLU --Must have good gear(full HB macro gear also), use DEF food, and keep cocoon up at all times user:Savoree.unicorn